Spoiled Little Princess
by Devilzzz
Summary: Yes, You'll have fun with this one. Rachel is different in her childhood, and she is fifteen. She gets everything she wants, but then discovers a shocking secret. Will she let it out or will she keep her spoiled brat routine? Find out. Shes a little out o


Spoiled Little Princess  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own FRIENDS or any such Material. Summary: When Rachel was fifteen, she got everything she wanted. But when she discovers a secret that might ruin her spoiled brat routine, but will leave her guilty, what will she choose? Rated R for sexual content, cursing and bad scandals.  
  
Spoiled Little Princess ****************  
  
"Mercie!" fifteen year old Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs. She had just finished a snack, and she wanted some dinner now. "Mercie! I NEED DINNER!" she screamed again. When Mercie did not come, Rachel banged her fist against the table. She was tired of this. Mercie had been a great cook, but a bad maid. She did not come when called.  
  
Dina, the housekeeper however, came. "Yes, Rach?" she asked Rachel.  
  
Rachel bit her lip. "Where the hell is Mercie? I am tired of waiting for dinner! And where's Mum and daddy?" Rachel asked, her face grown into a pout like a two year old child. "Your mum's upstairs taking a nap, and your dad's busy..." said Dina with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"What do you mean? Where's Mercie?"  
  
"Mercie's busy with your father, Rachel, if you could just wait..."  
  
"What do you mean busy with my father! Oh, are they planning on what my new boat should look like? Cuz I need that boat now. My pony's not going to last forever, you know." said Rachel.  
  
"She's busy with your father." said Dina again, with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"What do you mean, busy?" said Rachel, not wanting to know the answer.  
  
"I see things, Rach, I see things." said Dina in a singsong voice, going to the kitchen to wash pots and pans.  
  
"What kind of things do you see?" asked Rachel, interested now.  
  
"I am sure your father wouldn't like you to have that information in your hands, now would he?" said Dina, smiling furiously.  
  
"Dina, if you don't tell me what you mean, I swear, I'll make you a slave." spat Rachel. She was full of curiousity now.  
  
"Oh, just that he's been giving the maids special treatments now and then." said Dina, blushing.  
  
"Excuse me? My father's married!" said Rachel, not believing her ears.  
  
"Oh come on Rach, you have to admit, your father is a handsome man, and he does have a thing for gals in tight little black maid dresses." said Dina, dreamily. "I wish I could be a maid." said Dina, sighing.  
  
"You slut! Don't talk about my father in that way!" said Rachel, her eyes bulging in terror. Dina shrugged. "I am not the one getting fucked." Dina said quickly, exiting the room.  
  
Rachel's temples furied with anger. How could her father cheat on her mother this way? And was it true? Dina was a gossip box, she would say anything if any girl or boy would listen. Rachel went toward the door and heard giggles and moans from it. She peaked inside and saw the sight of her father and Mercie.  
  
Damn that bitch and bastard, Rachel thought. Her tears filled with some kind guiltiness and disgust before she ran upstairs to tell her mother. Then suddenly, Rachel stopped. If her mother knew, then what would happen? Sure her father was rich, but her mother was much more richer,and then Rachel wouldn't get the best of the two.  
  
She wondered what she would do. Maybe if Mum found out on her own, it would be much better, and she wouldn't think Rachel was some kind of pervert seeing her father's daily rituals. She'll find out soon enough. And if she doesn't, what she doesn't know will never hurt her, Rachel thought, before going back to the kitchen to think of a new idea for dinner.  
  
A/N: Yes, Rachel is very out of character and bitchy in this short ficcy, isnt she? Well I see Rachel as a good person, but shes a bit spoiled when shes grownup, so I gave her a whole new character for when she was little because people change from their childhoods, so dont flame me. 


End file.
